


𝙒𝙝𝙤’𝙨 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚?

by intimatekentin



Category: SB19 (Band)
Genre: #KENTIN, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:55:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28959819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/intimatekentin/pseuds/intimatekentin
Summary: This was a super short lang, and sorry na agad for the typos and grammatical errors. Pinilit lang din po ako🙂HAHAHAHAHAPS: hindi na pala ito short, may part 2 pa nga😃
Relationships: Kentin - Relationship
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was a super short lang, and sorry na agad for the typos and grammatical errors. Pinilit lang din po ako🙂HAHAHAHAHA
> 
> PS: hindi na pala ito short, may part 2 pa nga😃

“Baby, may live pa kami sa SBTV, later na lang okay?” Ken whispered 

“Tsk.. ilang oras ba yan? Baka matagal”

“An hour or two? I dunno”

“Hoy Jah! bakit kase andito ka? Kami lang ni ken ang guest” Sejun

“Bakit? masama ba dumalaw? Hihiram lang ako ng gitara no, magpapaturo na rin”

“Sus! Hoy ken malapit na mag umpisa. 5mins na lang. CR lang ako saglit. Pota naiihi pa ko” Sejun

“Buti naman lumayas si sejun” Justin

“Why? What are you planning?”

“Basta!”

Before sejun could return, he immediately crawled and   
went under the table

“Hoy Jah! Anong gagawin mo dyan?” Ken asked, confusion was evident on his face

“Shhh.. keep quiet! Wag kang maingay!”

“What? Why??” ken whispers 

“Ano ken? Start na ba? O nasaan na si Jah? Umalis na?”

“Ha? Ano, ahh..” He thinks he already knows what will happen. Fuck! “Lumabas, may bibilin daw”

“Ahh.. Sige, ayan na magstart na”

After minutes of interview.. Ken’s turn and was about to talk, but nearly jolted out of his seat. 

“Shit!” 

“Huy! nasa live tayo!” Sejun whispered 

Justin was touching him. His fucking boyfriend arousing him under the table! 

He peaked under the table and saw Justin smiling while slowly rubbing his leg, making its way up between his legs to his crotch.

“Stop!” Ken said to his boyfriend almost inaudible, while sejun talking to the interviewer 

Tanginang buhay.. Jahh..

“Hoy ken, tinatanong ka” Sejun

“Ahmm.. ahh.. Yeah.. Dapat kay justin.. ako?”

“Huh? Si justin?” Sejun

Ahhh.. Fuck! Rold! Bakit ang halay ng jowa ko!

“D-Di ba sej?” 

“Ahh.. Oo, Yeah”

Ken looked under the table discreetly, trying to give him a silent warning, but justin wasn't even looking his way.

He felt justin touching him again. He let out a deep breath, he felt guilty but at the same time very turned on. 

He might as well enjoy himself. Halata naman na ayaw magpapigil ng jowa nya

Patay ka talaga sakin mamaya pagkatapos nito..

Ken leaned back on his chair a bit, so Justin would have better access to his member. Only after a few moments of rubbing, he was already rock hard in his pants. 

"Right Ken?" Sejun asked, shaking him out of his trance, totally unknowing of what was going on right under the table. 

He looked at him and nodded with a unknowing smile, 

“Y-Yeah..”

"Hoy Ken, is everything alright?" Sejun asked again

“Yeah.. Oo, w-walang problema” 

“Tagal ata ni Jah. Baka umuwi na nga yun”

“Babalik din y-yun..”

“Okay..”

“Yeah.. f-fuck” He almost blurted out

He completely zoned out of the interview as he got pleasured through his pants under the table

minutes later, justin slowly pulled down his zipper. That gave him a sudden jolt, but justin didnt seem to stop, so he continued what he was doing. 

Shit.. Tanginang interview to ba’t ang tagal!

Justin finished pulling down his zipper and he reached in and pulled out his member, and started stroking him under the table.

“Ahhh..” Ken moaned under his breath 

The fuck!

“Anong nangyayari sa’yo ken?” Sejun asked

“N-Nothing!”

“Gago pawis na pawis ka, naka bukas naman yung AC!” sejun whispered 

“Ha? W-Wala!”

“Sure ka? tanggalin mo kaya yang hoodie mo”

“No!!”

“Lahh.. Oa. De wag”

He couldnt look down. All he could do was sit there trying to act normal while feeling Justin’s hands slide up and down his member over and over again

Mapapapikit kana lang talaga! Puta! Justin Fucking de dios!!

Justin did it slowly at first to get a nice good feel of Ken’s, then started to stroke him faster and faster, as he got really hard and big in his hands

Ken was currently speaking. He’s trying to speak normal, like nothing out of the ordinary was going on under the table

He kept moving around in his seat and adjusting himself, trying to keep his composure and focus on what he's saying.

“Ang likot mo, steady ka lang” Sejun

“I’m tryinggg!!”

“Luhh.. bakit kaba galit!”

He was not able to keep that up for long. His cock was getting enormously big and hard in Justin’s hands, and trying to hold back cause his legs were all tense and stiff feeling. But the more he tried to hold back, the more it made justin go faster, and be more persistant with it. 

Tangina talaga! Hindi ko na ata kaya!!

As he was going faster and faster, there seem to be a sudden pause in Ken’s speaking for about 4 or 5 seconds, and then almost at the same time that he started trying to speak again, 

Finally, Justin licked Ken’s from balls to base of the shaft to the tip of his head before taking him in his mouth 

“Hmm....” A faint moaned escaped on justin’s throat as he takes Ken’s member in his mouth, delighting in its warmth and fullness against his tongue. 

“Sino yun?” Sejun asked

“H-Ha?? Ako? humikab lang ako. O-Oo ako yun”

“Wag mo naman ipahalata na antok kana!”

Fuck! Bakit ba ko pinaparusahan ng ganito??

Holding still, Justin swirled his tongue around Ken’s shaft and head, rubbing the underside of his glans, experiencing his member to its fullest. 

Puta talaga!! Ahhhh....

He began sliding up and down, still dancing his tongue around the underside of Ken’s shaft when he began to taste his precum coating his tongue

Ken’s almost losing his self from the pleasure justin giving him. He almost cursed while answering the question

Justin’s never been great at deepthroating, but he’d take Ken’s as deep as he could and bob on his shaft before sliding back up to the head, kissing and licking it before sliding back down again, massaging his balls and the base of his shaft with one hand.

“Ahhh..” 

“Hoy! Malapit na matapos pigilan mo yang antok mo. Napapapikit ka pa!” Sejun

“Y-Yeah.. M-Malapit na nga..”

Justin could sense Ken’s getting close, his breathing growing shallower, his thighs tense up

“Hoy! Okay ka lang ba talaga?”

“O-Oo nga.. Sejun.. F-Fuck!!”

“Gago, manahimik ka! Mura ka nang mura nasa live tayo!”

“Wag mo na ko p-pansinin!”

“Ba’t kaba galit na naman??”

“Tinatanong ka sejun. Sumagot ka dun!”

His precum was flowing freely into Justin’s mouth and was completely enraptured by the symphony of sensations as he worshipped Ken’s throbbing member

“Abangan na lang nila.. kase itong comeback na to, siguro masasabi ko..” Sejun

“E-Explosive! Ahh..” Ken

Ken grabbed the back of Justin’s head discreetly and stiffened while justin’s felt ken’s member pulse as the first jet of cum splashed against his throat. 

The warm saltiness of his jizz filled justin’s senses and swallowed as squirt after squirt threatened to overfill and spill past his lips

Ahhhh.. Tangina talaga ng Jowa ko!! Puta bakit ka ganyan justin!! Shit!

Determined to consume every drop, Justin kept up heroically, swallowing rope after rope of hot cum until the spasms of his orgasm slowed and subsided

“Hayyyy.. that was gooood”

“Nangyare sa’yo? Para kang hinabol ng aso!”

“Nothing” Ken said, satisfaction was evident on his face

“Maraming salamat for being here tonight! Sejun and ken your message to your fans” Interviewer

“Stay safe! Shoutout to all the people who’s watching. Maraming maraming salamat! Thank you babye!” Sejun

“Ken?”

“It’s a wrap!! Yeahh!! Bye!!”

*After the live

“San na ba si jah? Ba’t antagal?”

“Pabalik na yun, Ahmm.. Sej, pwede pakuha ko ng tubig?”

“Ano ko utusan? Baldado kaba?”

“Namamanhid lang binti ko sige na”

“Arte, sipain ko yang binti mo e”

“Lahh.. Ang brutal naman”

“‘Ge, pasalamt ka uhaw din ako”

As soon as sejun walks towards the kitchen, Ken’s immediately grabbed justin under the table and kissed him in a flash

“Napakasama mo! Why did you do that?? I almost moaned on a freaking live interview!!”

“Gusto mo naman e!”

“Yeah.. and that was so fucking good!! Mamaya ka sakin pag-alis ni sejun!!”

“Oy andito kana jah! Ba’t di ko naman narinig na bumukas pinto?”

“Ha? Baka pre-occupied ka lang”

“Eh? K, here’s your drink ken, I’m going home! Bye!”

“Bye sejun. Lock the door please”

“Whatever!”


	2. 𝙒𝙝𝙤’𝙨 𝙪𝙣𝙙𝙚𝙧 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙩𝙖𝙗𝙡𝙚?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry ngayon lang natapos ang part 2, busy lang talaga🙂 Again sorry for the typos and grammatical errors if any😬 Thank you🤟🏻

Justin’s 

As soon as sejun left ken’s condo, his lips passionately melding with mine, sending heat through both our bodies. I moaned at the feeling of his teeth grazing over my bottom lip, softly biting it. He deepened the kiss, pressing his mouth harder against mine

“hmmm..”

Ken moaned into our kiss. That one simple sound may have been the sexiest thing I'd ever heard. He groaned, grinding himself against me, earning another moan from me.

“Ahhh.. Shit.. B-Baby..” My lips parted as the pleasured sound escaped. He took the opportunity to slip his tongue inside my mouth while his hands wandering all over my body

“What?! Di ba you wanted this” he said in between kisses 

“Y-Yeah.. I want this. I want you so bad.. Sabik na ko sa’yo kanina pa, you have no idea” I said slowly closing my eyes while he continuously giving me wet kisses.

“Then strip, strip for me baby” he whispered 

Without any words, I got up and started unbuckling my belt in front of him seductively, slowly undoing my shirt before letting it fall to the floor. 

I began to walk towards him with only my boxers on while gazing at him in lust, noticing his tongue swipe across his lower lip. A knot had formed in my stomach. A pit of desire and aching need. I craved his kiss again. But I longed for more than that. So much more. 

“Fuck! You’re beautiful as always baby” he said lustfully

“Alam ko..” 

With a smirk on his handsome face, “I like the confidence. You making me want you more..

..and you always driving me crazy”

He tugged my hip, stood in front of me while his hand rubbing my bare torso down to my bulge ever slowly

“Baby.. stop teasing m-me..”

“Why? ikaw ang na una, remember? Para mo kong tinorture kanina..

..pero hindi ko magawang mainis kase tangina justin gustong gusto ko..”

“I k-know.. ahh”

“I fucking wanted to bang your mouth seamlessly during the live, but I can’t baby..”

“Well then fuck me seamlessly..”

“As you wish..” he said with his deep husky voice

“Ahhhh..” a whimper leaving my lips while he lowered his head to my neck. The feeling of his hot breath on my skin gave me chills 

He nipped at my earlobe and begun sliding a hand up my side raising goosebumps on every inch of skin he touched.

His lips connected with my neck, kissing a hot trail over my skin, nipping lightly until he reached my collarbone. He softly sucked on it as his hand made its way to one of my chest

“Suck me..” I whispered 

As soon as I said those words, ken knelt down in an instant, kissing down my stomach to my hips, nipping at my hipbones while he slowly removing my boxers down to my thighs as my member sprang freely right in front of his face

“Gorg..”

“You liked it..”

“Every inch of you Justin..”

He didn't waste any second. He took hold of my erected member and brought it to his lips, showered it with light kisses, driving me into a frenzy

“Suck it..”

And just like that, He sucked me while gently stroking my length. He licked a slow line from the base of my throbbing erection to the tip, following the thick vein on the underside.

“S-Shit..”

I feel the tip of his tongue running gently up and over and around the contours of my throbbing, needy member. Then he pulled it out and locked up and down again the shaft, before lapping at the tip

“T-Tangina.. Love..”

We stared into each other’s eyes while he laps deeply at my cockhead, letting it wiggle and bounce gently back and forth over his tongue

“You’re torturing me with your mouth.. Fuck.. I’m almost near love..”

His hands rub smoothly and firmly over my thighs and land grabbing at my ass, making me buck into the twitchy hot little deaths of his tongue, swirling round and round at my full genitals.

“M-Malapit na ko baby..”

He goes harder, tongue flicking at my cock rapidly back and forth. In no time at all I felt the familiar pressure building in my balls. 

“Ahh.. S-Shit!”

It wasn't long before I was shooting my load down his throat swallowed it all down and milked me dry with his mouth

“Fuck you’re good..” Satisfaction was evident on my face as I pulled him up so we were face to face as we kissed deeply.

I let my hands slide down his chest to the top of his jeans and make short work of undoing his belt, button, and zipper. I shoved them over his hips, and he kicked them off the rest of the way. He yanked off his shirt so fast as our greedy lips were never apart for more than a couple seconds

I nibbled on his lower lip and pulled back to look at him. 

His black hair framed his face alluringly, falling into his eye. Those eyes. I could make a habit of drowning in them. His lips slightly swollen and deliciously rosy. He gazed at me with a tenderness that made my breath catch and my heart melt. A choice set of words bubbled to the tip of my tongue.

“I love you..”

“I love you so much..” he murmured 

I took again his lips with mine, kissing him with a voracity I hadn't known I'd possessed, wanting to consume him whole then and there. 

“Ahhh.. J-Justin..”

He moaned in surprise at my sudden intensity and I guided him backwards to the couch, pushing him down onto it as I climbed on top of him, straddling his lap and bringing our mouths back together by pulling on his unruly locks. 

I pressed myself against him and could feel his hard cock against my stomach, as he could mine. He held me to him by my ass, his large hands cupping me perfectly.

He flexed his fingers, making me moan appreciatively into his mouth. I started to rub myself against him, creating a much-needed friction that made both of us gasp. I disentangled my fingers from his hair and let them stroke along his cheeks, neck, and chest.

"Do you even know how hot you look grinding against me like this, Justin? You're a fucking fantasy come to life," he murmured.

I bit my lip and looked down at him with a goofy grin before I returned our lips together. To my irritation, he pulled away after only a few seconds. 

When he saw my confused expression, his mouth twisted up into a knowing, lascivious smirk. 

He brought two of his two fingers to my mouth and slipped them between my lips. I sucked them in and ran my tongue around them.

When he was satisfied, he extracted his fingers from my mouth and took his hand back behind me. 

The tips of his fingers wriggled between my cheeks until they came upon my hole, circling round on it until I opened up to him, allowing him to insert first one finger, then a second. 

“Ahhhh.. F-Fuck baby!” I moaned loudly at each encroachment, growing even louder as he wiggled them inside of me. Unexpectedly, Ken chuckled.

“Ahh.. Anong tinatawa mo ha?” I groaned

“Ikaw” he smiled, "You are pretty noisy." Before I could come up with a retort of some kind, he whispered in my ear, "I think it's so incredibly sexy, love.." 

“Heh!” I felt my face flushed red

“Cute..”

I licked and bit at the nape of his neck and shoulder while my hand wandered down his chest, I felt the slick head of his cock against my hole, while he slowly stroking me up and down, picking up the pre-cum oozing from my tip. 

He moaned with just as much volume as I had when his member slowly plunged inside me, with that I slowly bounce on top of him while his member plunged in and out of my ass at an increasing pace, delightfully hitting my prostate with each inwards bounce. 

I couldn't control my cries as I writhed my cock against his body, and my ass onto his member.

"Baby.." I called out in a desperate whine. 

"Hmmm, Love.." he moaned in response. "Cum for me, baby, please."

His plea was the last thing I needed to push me over the edge, and I came for the second time between us with a shout, covering both our stomachs and chests with my jizz. 

“Baby.. Malapit na..”

A few more pumps over Ken's member and he was joining me in making a mess on the couch. 

“Oh.. Fuck..”

I sagged against him as he withdrew his member from inside me. I moaned as he did, this time in weariness. We panted into each other, recollecting ourselves, and tracing invisible patterns on tired flesh. 

"Are you staying the night," he breathed contentedly.

"Would you mind if I did?"

"I would mind if you didn't."

He gave me an endearingly soft smile. Fuck.. I can fall for this guy over and over..

"Then I'd better stay over." I smiled 

“Dapat lang”

I peeled myself off him with a sigh and a peck on the lips, then went to the restroom. 

I cleaned myself up and returned to Ken with a wet towel to do the same to him. He was wearing a lopsided grin as he watched me wipe him up. 

When I’m already finished he pulled me back onto the couch with him, placing a sluggish kiss on my lips. 

"You're incredible, Love," he mumbled into my neck with another fluttering kiss. 

“Bakit? kase nilinis kita dahil ang tamad mo?”

"Alam mo, you need to learn how to take a compliment," murmured into my hair.

I looked at him confused. "Bakit?"

"Every time I compliment you, you either freeze or laugh it off, like right now."

I thought over what he said and realized he was right; I hadn't even noticed it. "Talaga? di ko napapansin”

“Palagi kay—“

The tune of Ken’s ringtone echoed through out the living room, I groaned and extracted myself from Ken’s embrace. 

Sejun calling..

“Tumatawag si sejun. Sagutin mo”

“Bakit na naman kaya?”

“Hello.. WHAT?!! Okay.. wait, san kana? elevator? The fuck!! okay.. sandali! Bye!”

“He’s on his way baby, nakalimutan daw nya yung wallet nya. Magbihis ka. Parating na si sejun!”

“Wait! sandali! tangina! na saan yung boxers ko baby??”

“Baka nasa ilalim, hanapin mo na lang muna, ayusin ko tong couch, puta nakailang oras na ngayon nya lang naalala na wala wallet nya! Parusa ka talaga sejun”

ding dong.. ding dong

“Putangina! sandali”


End file.
